Littleton Fire Rescue (Colorado)
History Littleton Fire Rescue merged with South Metro Fire Rescue in 2019. Under a contract agreement, Littleton Fire Rescue provided staffing for two fire stations located in Highlands Ranch, and had joint ownership of a third station nearby with the Highlands Ranch Metro District. Highlands range owned all the firefighting apparatus in these two stations. Littleton had provided these services since 1982. Fire Stations Apparatus *All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets. :(304) - 2006 Chevrolet Express :(313) - 2009 Ford E series / Braun ambulance (Ex.Medic 11) :(314) - 1989 Mack / Marion rehab/rescue (Ex-Rescue 11) :(315) - 2012 Pierce Dash CF PUC pumper (1500/650/40F) (SN#25769) :(316) - 2002 American LaFrance pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 11) :(317) - 2017 International / Braun ambulance :(322) - 2015 Ford Expedition 4x4 command :(327) - 2015 Pierce Velocity aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#27979) :(328) - 2005 American LaFrance (?/?/65' TeleSqurt (Ex-Squrt 12) :(332) - 2003 Ford / McCoy Miller ambulance (Ex-Medic 13) :(333) - 2007 Ford E-Series / McCoy Miller (Ex-Medic 13) :(334) - 2012 International TerraStar / Braun ambulance :(335) - 1992 Pierce Lance pumper (Ex-Engine 13) :(336) - 2005 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1500/500) :(337) - 2017 Pierce Dash CF PUC pumper (1500/650/?F) (SN#30205) :(344) - 2017 Pierce Dash CF PUC pumper (1500/650/?F) :(345) - 1992 Pierce Lance pumper (Ex-Engine 14) :(346) - 2005 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 14) :(353) - 2007 Ford E series / McCoy Miller ambulance :(354) - 2004 Ford / McCoy Miller ambulance (Ex-Medic 15) :(355) - 2014 Pierce Dash CF PUC pumper (1250/650/?F) (SN#27763) :(356) - 2002 American LaFrance (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 15) :(357) - 2015 Dodge Ram 4500 4X4 / Braun ambulance :(361) - 2004 Chevrolet Suburban 4x4 :(363) - 2007 Freightliner MT-55 / SVI / Olson Route Star dive rescue :(364) - 2011 Ford E-Series / Braun ambulance :(366) - 2015 Pierce Dash CF PUC pumper (1500/650/40F) (SN#28070) :(367) - 2006 Pierce Dash quint (1500/500/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 18, Ladder 16) :(368) - 1993 Pierce Lance pumper (?/?/65' TeleSqurt) (Ex-Squrt 16) :(371) - 1986 Pierce Lance pumper (Ex-Engine 17) :(371) - 2009 Chevrolet Silverado 4x4 :(372) - 2003 Ford F-550 4×4 XLT Super Duty / American LaFrance Type 6 brush truck (125/600) :(374)- 2017 Pierce Dash CF PUC pumper (1250/650/40F) :(376) - 2006 American LaFrance pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 17) :(377) - 2016 International / Braun ambulance :(381) - 2001 Ford F-550 XL 4x4 / American LaFrance Type 6 brush truck (125/300) :(385) - 2017 International / Braun ambulance :(386) - 2004 American LaFrance pumper (1500/500) (Ex.Engine 18) :(387) - 2017 Pierce Velocity quint (2000/300/?F/100' rear-mount) :(397) - 1992 Chevrolet Kodiak / SuperVac hazmat (Ex.Haz-Mat 18) :2016 Ford F-150XL (Fire Prevention) :2009 Ford E-Series / Braun (Ex-Medic 11) :1998 HME / Luverne pumper (Ex-Engine 17) :1998 HME / Luverne pumper (Ex-Engine 18) :1998 HME / Luverne pumper (?/?/65' TeleSqurt) (Ex-Squrt 12) :1993 Chevrolet K3500 / 1994 Wheeled Coach ambulance (Sold to Denver Volunteer Fire Department (Indiana)) :1991 Pierce Lance pumper (Ex-Engine 11) :1989 Pierce Lance pumper (Ex-Engine 15) :1984 Ford C / LTI pumper (Ex-Engine 14, Engine 12) :1983 Pierce Arrow pumper (?/?/55' TeleSqurt) (Ex-Squrt 12) :1978 Chevrolet Step Van dive rescue (Ex-Dive 16) (Ex-Police) :1972 Dodge rescue van (Ex-Rescue 13) :1970 American LaFrance pumper (Ex-Engine 11) :1965 Duplex / Howe pumper (Ex-Engine 13) :1961 Pirsh mid-mount aerial (Ex-Truck 12) :1957 American LaFrance pumper (Ex-Engine 12) :1957 American LaFrance pumper (Ex-Engine 11) Category:Defunct fire departments of Arapahoe County Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Luverne apparatus Category:Former operators of Marion apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of Howe apparatus Category:Former operators of LTI apparatus Category:Former operators of Pirsch apparatus